


Comfort (In His Time of Need)

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo helps Echizen through a difficult time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort (In His Time of Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Konomi-sensei. Thanks!
> 
> The death isn't really a major character, but major enough.

Ryoma couldn't believe it. "How can he be dead?" he asked the question, but knew the answer.

Momoshiro stood at his side. "It was his time, Echizen. There's nothing you could have done."

His bottom lip trembling, Ryoma knelt down next to the body. "I could have been with him! He was always there for me, and I didn't even... okay, he was a nuisance sometimes. But, that didn't mean I didn't love him! I showed him, didn't I, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma grabbed the bottom of Momoshiro's sleeve. "Please--"

Momoshiro knelt down next to Ryoma. "Don't think about that, Echizen. Pray for his soul instead."

Ryoma's eyes watered and stung. He rubbed at them with the backs of his hands. He took a deep breath and took a moment to cry and calm down. "Thank you, Momo-senpai. I hadn't expected you to come over so quickly. Am I keeping you from anything?"

His eyes widening slightly, Momo looked down at the dead body in front of him, trying to control his emotions. "No. My cousins are coming in to town. They're supposed to call when they get to the station and my family is supposed to go to meet them."

Ryoma looked startled. "Momo-senpai! You should go home. I don't want to keep you from your family!" His eyes begged otherwise.

Momoshiro put an arm across Ryoma's shoulders, gently passing along his strength to Ryoma. He swallowed, then spoke. "It's fine, Ryoma. They'll be here for a week. Besides, I see them twice a year and only one of them plays tennis and not very well. As long as you need me, I'll be here." He briefly tightened his hold on Ryoma's shoulders.

Ryoma nodded, then paused. "You called me Ryoma."

Momohiro smiled down at him. "In my head, I always do -- to remind myself that you're not a former tennis pro, but a future one."

Placing his hands on his knees, Ryoma said, "Then please continue to call me Ryoma. It sounds better on your tongue." He looked at the body again. "What should we do with him?" His hands clenched around the fabric that bunched up on the sides of the knees of his pants.

His hand unobtrusively sliding down to Ryoma's waist, Momoshiro said, "Leave him here for now. Since he died in his sleep, there won't be any problems. We can take care of it in a little while. I think you need to rest, though."

Ryoma looked up at him, hands still clenched at his knees. "Rest?"

Laughing gently, Momoshiro added, "Rest. It's that thing you never do." He used the hand on Ryoma's waist to pull him closer. Gently he placed a short kiss on Ryoma's forehead. Ryoma didn't respond in kind, but did twist and place his arms around Momoshiro in a loose embrace.

Looking up, Ryoma said, "Momo-senpai, I don't want to go to practice tomorrow. What will I tell everyone? They'll all be so upset."

"Don't worry about them," Momoshiro said. "Just worry about yourself, if you can. I promise I'll do enough worrying for the both of us, though."

Ryoma hugged Momoshiro closer. "I don't want to sleep. I won't be able to stop thinking about it."

Momoshiro stroked Ryoma's hair lightly. "I'll be close. If you need me, I'll be there, Ryoma. And when you wake up, I'll make sure everything is taken care of, okay?"

Ryoma stifled a sob against Momoshiro's pant leg. "Are you sure?"

Momoshiro nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, rest." He forced Ryoma up and led him to his room, already wondering what he'd gotten himself into. But, as he helped Ryoma get tucked in and ready for a good long nap, he knew it was worth it. If Ryoma needed the comfort, then he would be there to give it.

Watching as Ryoma got comfortable, Momoshiro longed to hold him close again. But, this was not the time. Sighing, he wandered off in search of a box, thinking that Ryoma was right -- the team would be upset, especially Kaidoh. After all, of the rest of their teammates, Kaidoh had the closest bond with him...

Momoshiro looked down at Karupin's lifeless body. "At least you died in peace," he said, feeling a pang in his heart for the loss. But he would be strong. He needed to be there for Ryoma; comfort in his time of need.


End file.
